¿Seras como él?
by Miiri-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga había quedado embarazada. Pero el problema, era que su esposo, Yuukimaru, no quería tener hijos. Lo que la obligo a abortar, abortar a la pequeña vida, que nacía en su vientre. Luego conoce a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Sera él como Yuukimaru? ¿O aceptara a su hijo?
1. Capitulo 1

Hinata Hyuga había quedado embarazada. Pero el problema, era que su esposo, Yuukimaru, no quería tener hijos. Lo que la obligo a abortar, abortar a la pequeña vida, que nacía en su vientre.

_**FlashBack**_

Lo siento Hinata, pero tendrás que abortar, no quiero ser padre, no tan joven.-Dijo el chico, de 18 años, a su joven esposa.-

¿Joven? ¿JOVEN? ¿Te llamas joven teniendo 18 años? ¡Ya eres un hombre! Acepta tu responsabilidad.-Le reclamo la bella chica de ojos perlas.-

Lo siento Hina.-Al decir eso, el chico salio de la habitación, dejando a una Hinata destruida, sola y llorando.-

_**Fin del FlashBack.**_

Aunque, gracias a sus amigas, logro volverse fuerte. Y logro conocer a un hombre, un hombre que le cambio la vida, Naruto Uzumaki.

_**FlashBack**_

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, era un día lluvioso, pero a ella no le importaba. Cuando de repente, alguien choco con ella, lo que ocasiono que los dos calleran al piso.

¡Fíjate por donde vas, baka! -Grito una adolorida Hinata, sobándose la cabeza, ya que habían caído acostados.-

!Lo siento, pero eso no es razón para que me llames baka, ttebayo! -Le reclamo el chico.-

Hinata solo pudo verlo, y pudo ver lo atractivo que era, tenia unos preciosos ojos azules, y su cabello rubio, más sus marcas en sus mejillas, hacían verlo mas atractivo y adorable.

Naruto Uzumaki - Dijo el chico, ofreciéndole la mano.-

Hinata Hyuga - Respondió, estrechándole la mano.-

En ese momento, los dos sintieron que iban a hacer un papel muy importante en la vida del otro.

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Y vaya que no se equivocaron, ahora Hinata estaba embarazada de nuevo, y tenia miedo de decirle a Naruto, cuando estaba pensando como decirle, apareció el rubio favorito de todos.

¡Ya llegue Hina!-Grito el rubio, para que su novia supiera que ya había llegado.-

Meses atrás, Hinata se había mudado con Naruto a su departamento, y no les iba nada mal.

¿Hina? - Pregunto Naruto, ya que la chica no respondía.-

Aquí - Fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata.-

¿Que pasa? ¿Que tienes Hina? - Pregunto al verla llorar, odiaba verla llorar.-

Naruto, estoy embarazada. - ¡Y al fin lo dijo! -

Q-que? - Pregunto Naruto, en un estado de shock.-

¡Lo siento tanto! Estaba cuidándome ¡En serio que lo hacia! No sabia nada, ayer fui a la consulta ya que había estado muy mareada estos días, y quería ver que me daban para dejar esos mareos, y Sakura me dijo que estaba embarazada, si quieres dejarme pue-

¿Dejarte? ¿DEJARTE? ¿Estas loca mujer? ¡Voy a ser papá! Cendre un hijo o una hija de mi sangre. - Grito maravillado el rubio interrumpiéndola lo que hizo que Hinata quedara en estado de shock.- Hina, no seré como _él_.

Hinata solo pudo abrir los ojos muy grandes, hasta bajarlos con una gran tristeza. Luego de conocerse, unos 4 años atrás Hinata le contó a Naruto lo que había vivido, y Naruto la había estado apoyando, siempre.

Nunca te dejare, ni te diré que abortes, mi sueño era y es ser papá, y ahora que lo seré ¡Estoy mas emocionado que nunca! - Grito Naruto.-

Hinata solo pudo reír, cuando Naruto la levanto en el aire, gritando que seria papá.

Hina, ¿Te casas conmigo? - Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.-

¡Claro que si! - Grito Hinata emocionada.-

Luego de eso, se fundieron en un tierno beso, que dijo todo lo que sentían en ese momento, un beso dulce y cariñoso.

Y Naruto, solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que seria ser papá, y claro que no, no seria como _él_, él cuidaría con su vida a su prometida, y en un futuro, a su hijo/a.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, quizás es corto, pero se me vino de repente, y corri a la pc a escribirlo :3. ¿Me merezco aunque sea un review? Eso queda de parte de ustedes :3.

¡Sayonara!


	2. Epilogo

¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo *w*. Me inspiraron a hacer otro cap, mejor dicho, el epilogo :3, así que, ¡Aquí va!

**_ Un día cualquiera _**

¿¡Hikari, quieres dejar de correr un minuto!? - Gritaba un desesperado rubio, que no podía parar a su pequeña hija -

Nee, okaasan, ¿Por que Hikari siempre corre por todos lados? - Pregunto un chico, con los cabellos azules alborotados, y los ojos azules muy claros, igual que su padre -

No lo se, creo que le encanta hacer sufrir a tu padre - Le respondió Hinata, y ambos rieron -

Si... Ríanse, ustedes no son los que tienen que estar atrás de una niña que llora y corre por todo - Dijo Naruto, mientras le salían cascadas por los ojos -

Hinata y Naruto, habían podido salir adelante, claro, mas que otro inconveniente, como peleas, pero todo lo superaban juntos, a los 4 años de estar juntos, se casaron, y tuvieron un hermoso hijo, al que le llamaron "Jiro", que salio con los cabellos azulados de Hinata, pero alborotados como Naruto, y tuvo los mismos ojos azules de su padre. Luego de tener a ese hermoso hijo, Hinata quedo embarazada de nuevo (Después de unos años, claro) y tuvieron una hija, a la cual le llamaron "Hikari", que saco los cabellos de su padre, rubios, pero liso como los cabellos de Hinata, salio con los ojos azules, también.

La diferencia entre estos hermanos, no solo era la edad, Hikari había sacado la hiperactividad de su padre, y Jiro la tranquilidad de su madre, aunque algunas veces era hiperactivo, pero calmado.

Cuando ya Naruto estaba a punto de agarrar a Hikari, llego una visita muy esperada, Sakura y Sasuke, estos dos aun no habían tenido hijos, ya que decían "Estamos muy jovenes", pero eso cambio cuando Sakura dio la noticia de estar embarazada, y tuvieron un hijo, al que le llamaron "Obito", en el físico, era como su padre, pero en la actitud... Con solo decir que saco la actitud de Sakura, esta bien.

¿¡Naruto, que crees que estas haciendo!? ¡A un niño no se le agarra de esa forma! - Le grito Sakura, mientras tomaba a la pequeña Hikari en brazos -

Sakura, es mi hija - Replico un Naruto con cascadas en los ojos -

Bueno, el motivo de nuestra visita, ¡Es que nos vamos a quedar a cuidar a sus dos hijos! - Dijo Sakura, emocionada -

¿!QUE¡? - Gritaron Sasuke y Obito -

Sip, así que ¡ Váyanse! - Dijo sacándolos de la casa, y cerrando la puerta de la casa -

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera replicar, Naruto la agarro de la cintura, desde atrás.

Na-Naru- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Naruto la había besado, con ternura -

¿Por que no aprovechamos esta oportunidad? Hikari y Jiro se sienten solos en la casa - Dijo en el oído de su esposa, pero antes de que esta pudiera replicar de nuevo, Naruto la había besado, de nuevo -

_Formar una hermosa familia con Naruto, había sido mas hermoso de lo que había pensado._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Yaap :3. ¡Aquí el epilogo! ¿Reviews?_**

**_Nos vemos en otra historia, ¡Sayonara!_**


End file.
